Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for determining the time period associated with a call placed to or from a mobile terminal, and specifically for enabling a subscriber to determine the time period, e.g., peak or off-peak, for a call placed to or from a mobile terminal, and the amount of air time usage associated with each time period.